fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna's Grammar Store
Welcome to my Grammar Store! I'm Luna, also known as TheBookShelf! This is my grammar store, where you can easily place orders to correct your fanfiction's grammar. I got this idea from Yisroel1 (Mallowmelt), who kindly gave me permission to open this store! Basically how this store will work is you'll send me or the co-owner, AvocadoBlossom, a message on our wall filling out the form below. (She could be editing as well, so letting you know) Member Information: Currently we have no members. Which is why we need to expand so everyone can write fanfictions! Here is the criteria to become a member: Form: Edit Experience: '''Do you have experience with writing? (It's fine if you don't.) If you have experience, I will need to see examples of your writing. '''Level of availability: '''Are you constantly available? Or rarely active? (Again, it's fine either way) '''Helper level: Are you okay with helping people? Are you interested in moderating brainstorming sessions or using criteria to give ideas? All forms must be submitted to Luna as soon as possible. Members are welcome whenever! Most forms will be accepted unless you have a track record of bans or blocks. Members: Leader: '''Luna. Please submit all forms to her, and based on her availibility she will assign you to a user. = Open Positions ''Ranked from most work to least work for convinience*'' '- Organizer: '''person that will organize all past and future clients in tables {least work} - "'Moderator": Person that will keep an eye on brainstorming sessions {moderate work} '- Idea Giver: '''Person that will give ideas to users who ask {most work} '- Normal member: completes assigned tasks and reports orders to Luna. {moderate work} Form '''Username: ' Name of fanfiction and link:' ' Corrections to make: ' {Choose from the list below} - Spelling checks - Comma placement - Synonym checks {replacing overused words with synonyms} - Overall fixing {Checking everything} - Adding extras such as) small sentences to spice up your story, fixing dialogue that doesn’t sound right, and other - Editing the tense - Changing the tense in the whole fanfiction *depends on time frame* - Changing a character's name - Other I can also edit stories outside of the wiki! Make sure you fill the same form, and edit accordingly. I need to be able to see the story somehow, so make sure that's accounted for. *Note: If this is what you are looking for, the page count needs to be ten or under.* More information: My partner will be checking this page when I'm not active or unavailable. If you don't get a response within a week, comment again. If we don't respond, we're probably both unavailable. If you don't want anyone editing your article, we'll leave a copy of your fanfiction on your message-wall with the edits included, and you can take it from there. We also leave a confirmation message with the most-corrected error, such as no commas, or other typos. If you have a font code blocking the text, you are required to remove it so we can edit. Thanks for using my store! Tables will be located below''.'''' '' Tables Category:User-Generated Services Category:TheBookShelf